


"Zobaczymy się po drugiej stronie."

by Kissa_of_mischief



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Afterlife, Duelling, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Love, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa_of_mischief/pseuds/Kissa_of_mischief
Summary: Pojedynek z Aaronem, z perspektywy Alexandra.Po tych wszystkich długich latach, Hamilton nareszcie spotyka ukochanego, którego odebrała mu wojna.





	"Zobaczymy się po drugiej stronie."

**Author's Note:**

> Krótkie "coś" powstałe na wskutek słuchania "The world was wide enough" w autobusie.

Dookoła panuje cisza. Prócz Burra, sekundantów i lekarza, nie ma żadnych świadków ich pojedynku. Słońce dopiero wygląda zza horyzontu, rzucając lekki, złoty blask na polanę. Złoty jak jego włosy.  
Alexander mocno zaciska dłoń na rękojeści rewolweru i poprawia okulary, nim odwraca się od Aarona i przymyka oczy. Nie boi się. Śmierć była już o krok od niego tyle razy, że przyzwyczaił się do jej nieustannej obecności.  
Słyszy odliczanie, więc powoli zaczyna iść. Nogi mu drżą, jednak kompletnie to ignoruje.  
Za niedługo będzie już po wszystkim. Za niedługo przestanie boleć.  
_Kochanie, zobaczymy się po drugiej stronie_ \- mówi w myślach, nim odwraca się i unosi pistolet ku niebu. Patrzy jeszcze dokładnie w samo słońce i uśmiecha się lekko, czując promienie na swojej twarzy.  
\- Wznieśmy toast za wolność - szepcze cicho i strzela, niemalże w tej samej sekundzie czując palący ból między żebrami. Pod wpływem bólu, upada na ziemię, słysząc z oddali krzyk Aarona. Widzi jeszcze twarz lekarza nad sobą nim po raz pierwszy od wielu lat świadomie się poddaje.  
Wszystko dookoła rozmazuje się, nim zapada ciemność. Nie wie jak długo trwa, jednak w końcu słyszy jakby zza szyby głosy.  
_Angelika i Eliza_.  
Już ma się odwrócić, gdy zauważa jego. John uśmiecha się do niego smutno i kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Jeszcze masz sza... - zaczyna, ale Alexander go nie słucha. Wybucha płaczem i pada w objęcia mężczyzny. Laurens przytula go do siebie jak zawsze - delikatnie i bez zbędnych pytań.  
\- Jesteś pewien? - pyta, a Hamilton jedynie ściska go mocniej jakby bał się, że mężczyzna zaraz rozpłynie się w powietrzu.  
\- Jestem zmęczony Jack - szepcze i patrzy mu uparcie w oczy. Jego ukochany nie ma zamiaru tego negować, więc jedynie łapie go za rękę i zaczyna prowadzić w stronę światła. Po chwili głos Elizy zaczyna słabnąć, a Alexander przymyka oczy i uśmiecha się czując, że dłoń Johna robi się coraz mocniej wyczuwalna.  
Nie boi się. Po raz pierwszy od śmierci Philipa ogarnia go całkowity spokój.  
Nie boi się, bo nareszcie jest w domu. Z nim.


End file.
